With digital still cameras and digital video cameras widespread, there are more occasions when captured still images and movies are stored in computers for viewing and editing or displayed on screens of game consoles and television (TV) sets. Further, it is also popular to upload captured movies to posting websites on the Internet for sharing with other users.
Some digital cameras are capable of capturing a panoramic image, making it possible to capture a panoramic image with a wide view angle in a handy manner. Software tools are in common use which generate a panoramic image by stitching together a plurality of images, shot in different shooting directions by digital cameras.
Further, a panoramic shooting mode or panoramic image synthesis application is available in some mobile devices such as camera-equipped mobile phones so that images, shot by tilting the mobile device at different angles, are automatically synthesized into a panoramic image.